Currently, there are a number of fish fileting knives on the market. In some cases, fish fileting is performed with ordinary household knives. Butcher knives and steak knives are commonly used to filet fish.
Fileting fish with existing knives can be difficult. Existing fileting knives require that a hand be placed in close proximity to the knife blade during the Fileting process. This increases the possibility of hand injuries such as cuts. The fileting process may result in a portion of meat remaining attached to the outer skin of the fish or cutting through the skin at an improper location. This occurs because the blade of the fileting knife is not rested uniformly on the portion of the fish being fileted. Holding the fileting knife uniformly on the surface of the filet during the entire fileting process is difficult due to the straight alignment of the blade and handle on existing fileting knives. Finally, most existing knives have a blade portion with one cutting edge. Frequent use may require that the knife be sharpened on a regular basis.
It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a fish fileting knife which is designed to make fish cleaning safe, easier and more efficient.